


Be Not Afraid

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Michael shows up at the precinct but instead of making heaven-ly threats he sports dorky one-liners ("Dont panic! I come in peace!") because Lucifer used to appreciate this kind of humor when they were young and he is just trying to reconnect. (Also Rae Rae might have told him that's how people talk these days)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer & Michael
Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Be Not Afraid

It's a slow day at the precinct, and Chloe is already dreading the amount of paperwork she has to finish apart from the ones that she has to review from Lucifer's stockpile. Not that she's not grateful for his insistence on helping with the "boring" admin stuff, but there were always minuscule side comments (sometimes inappropriate) that he tends to put on those reports that were simply not safe for work.

She clearly remembers that one time he described the victim as _"plain old John with the boring purple sweatshirt whom I had the pleasure to have a threesome with"_ — she cringes at the memory still —  that she had to redo the entire report. Admittedly, Lucifer has improved these past months. Still, though, the Detective couldn't be more careful especially with the new Lieutenant breathing down her neck despite their high solve rate for the _"very unorthodox"_ methods that don't sit well with the department. 

Chloe just shrugs and sighs and then proceeds to process the next report. 

She must have been at it for too long because she got startled when she looked up and saw her partner sitting right across her. She didn't even notice him at all. 

Chloe takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and then tells him "I told you not to do that! Or at least wear a bell, so I'll know it's you. Jesus!"

"Hmm? Why would I wear a bell? Also, my half brother won't be visiting anytime soon, sorry about that."

The Detective rolls her eyes and shakes her head, almost missing the not-British accent her partner is sporting at the moment.

"There's no case today, so you're free to leave," She resumes her task and dismisses the thought of why he's underdressed (he's currently wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt) "Oh, and don't forget, you're picking up Trixie today,"

"Trixie? Who's that?"

The clacking of the keyboard stops when she abruptly lifts her hands and puts it under her chin. Lucifer is testing her patience and quite honestly, today is not a good day to be messing around.

"Really?" She says, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm actually looking for my brother,"

The blonde Detective narrows her eyes at the consultant because clearly, something else is going on. But before she could scrutinize him further, her phone vibrates, and she picks up without even looking at the caller id.

"Decker," She greets the person on the other end of the line.

"Ah! Detective. I'm on my way to pick up your spawn and then we'll get you for lunch. How does that sound?"

Chloe frowns and takes a look at her phone's screen where it clearly says Lucifer, and then back to the person in front of her. 

"Lucifer?"

_ "Yes?" _

"Who the hell are you?" 

Both Lucifer and the doppelganger answered. 

_ "I'm the Devil...?" _

"Michael. Nice to meet you. Also, I come in peace. Hey Luci!"

_ There goes my day,  _

She mutters to herself as she drags Michael by the elbow and shoves him into her cruiser. She also instructs Lucifer to drop Trixie off at Maddie’s and that she’ll meet him at Lux. 

* * *

  
The look on Lucifer’s face is palpable; he’s fuming at the deliberate provocation for this could only mean that Heaven is making a move against his favor like always.

“Dude, come on. I already said I come in peace. Can we all calm down and talk?” Michael says in a placating gesture, a bit out of character for an angel of the Lord.

“If you’re here to take me back to Hell and think that I’ll go along with that nonsense, then you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Nah, I’m over that. Everyone is over that actually. All agreed to take turns guarding the gates so don’t you worry about a thing, bro. We got you covered,” Michael raises his fist and waits for that fist bump that never came. 

“Eh?” He puts his hand down and says “Rae-rae told me this usually works. You are so uncool, bro. Will you please stop staring daggers at me?”   
  
“I don’t believe you,”   
  
“I knew you’d say that. But hey, think what you will. Anyway, we finally met in person, Detective. I just came by to say ‘Hello’ and now I’m out of here.”   
  
“Just like that?”   
  
“Yes. What else is there?”   
  
“No, ‘I’ll smite you in the name of the Almighty’?” 

“Lucifer, I told you I come peace. You could stop being paranoid. Anyway, I have got to go. So many things to do, so little time.”

Michael spread his wings and flew upwards, went as fast as he came without any incident. This has left Lucifer stunned. There has to be some scheme going on. Some elaborate plan his other siblings are brewing. It couldn’t be any good. 

“I have to speak with Amenadiel to get to the bottom of this.”   
  
“Maybe, you are overthinking just as he said. Maybe there’s nothing to worry about.”

“You don’t understand, Detective. We’ve been at war for eons. I lost to him. He was the one who literally kicked me from the edge of the Silver City.”   
  
Lucifer was genuinely worried now. He must make haste and contact Amenadiel.

Back in Heaven, God called upon Michael and gave him a task to spend a week on Earth. Lucifer’s twin wasn’t sure why he had to but didn’t question his Father. 

“I am Your loyal soldier. Your will be done.”

That was the start of the weekly visits to the Devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! I’ve been in a writing drought the past months. Nothing was just coming to mind despite the prompts and it was really annoying. I wanted to finish my pending stories but would always come up short. :(
> 
> Anyway! S5 on August 21! And then Season 6! Wonderful news to all lucifans.
> 
> If you’re interested I've written something along the lines of this in one of my works called [ Perfect Stranger ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430833/chapters/46244035). But I guess another one won't hurt. :D Think of this as a sort of prequel? :D


End file.
